Detox Just to Retox
Detox Just to Retox is the twentieth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eighth episode of the second season. Summary MuDan's chasing of Ryahno through the park goes awry when a trigger happy Gwadeweido shows up and things take a turn for the worse. Episode in Detail After having challenged Ryahno to a fight, an upset MuDan chases the former though the park, both of them moving through the treetops as they do, until finally Ryahno allows the woman to catch up with her. MuDan uses the chance for an attack with the sword which she was actually given by the woman. The fight comes to an abrupt end, when the branch on which Ryahno was standing, gives in under her weight. MuDan takes this as a victory and taunts the other woman who simply tells her to work on her balance, completely ignoring the taunting. MuDan appears to be angry at being told this. Ryahno's attention is then redirected when someone causes panic in the park, with people fleeing hurriedly. Gwadeweido approaches the two, gun in hand. After a short exchange she opens fire on Ryahno and shoots her down. The sound of the shot alarms the two guards at the south gate, mainly Pabu, who recognises it as a gunshot. An alarmed Uuzoo takes off to find the source of the sound, while her guard partner alarms the authorities. Gwady meanwhile taunts the shocked MuDan and dares her to tell master what happened. The scared girl runs away to do just that, with Uuzoo arriving just as she flees. The rat taunts her on if she wants to join Ryahno, whom the guard hadn't noticed on the ground. When she attempts to help the injured woman, Gwady shoots Ryahno a few times more until she falls silent and unmoving. Enraged the snake attacks Gwady, who, after a short fight, knocks the woman out with the grip of the gun. At the same time HowYu hears the news of what happened and is both shocked and amazed. As now one of his biggest enemies is out of the way, he decides to join the side of the law and take Gwady down before the police does. It is then that Gwady broadcasts a signal and in a public message announces, that she challenges the population of Dikuda to catch her, before she dumps a chemical into the drinking water. While the police make their way to the city's water reservoir, HowYu already has troops, mostly martial arts students from his schools ready. They attack the rat, though are easily beaten and disposed of until only MuDan and HowYu are left, the latter forcing his student to fight for him. Before the scared girl decides to fight the police force arrives, which prompts Gwady to flee into the building. HowYu uses the moment to bicker with the police, namely Loco Wish, who quickly shuts down his attempts at belittling the law enforcement. The police then break into the building by force, giving MuDan the chance to slip by and chase down the rat alone, who she trails to the main water storage, where she then attacks her, only to be easily beaten. As MuDan lies beaten on the ground, Gwady uses the time to open up the cover of a valve, temporarily dunking her face into it. It is then that the police force join the two in the room and corner the rat, who then threatens them to blow them all up along with herself. Before the situation gets out of hand the two opposing forces are joined by YiFung, who defuses it by calming Gwady and getting her to hand over the chemical. The ease with which the woman does so makes Loco suspicious, who then, after the rat escapes the police force once again, asks her to follow her to the police station to answer some questions. The end of the episodes comes with a surprise in the form of Ahrow and a very much alive Ryahno, talking to Yavei. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * MuDan * Kuraz Ryahno * Gwadeweido * Yin Uuzoo * Pabu Ran * Su HowYu * Loco Wish * Su HowYu's students * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * The Bringer of Punishment (mentioned) * Hwong YiFung * Sheenyai Yavei * Paci Ahrow Trivia * In episode 31 it is revealed that Gwady could never do something so heartless as shoot Ryahno, due to the nature of their relationship. * On the same note she lied, when she said that she "has more important things to do" when the topic comes to caring about Ryahno and the woman's skills as a teacher. * Also in episode 31 the topic of Gwady’s martial arts training is brought up. * When Gwady dunked her face into the water she left her essence in it, which set up the initial situation for episode 23, as she connected to everyone that drank the water afterwards. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes